wsrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Recidiva
We are now the only thing that remains of the planet of Grismara. We have lost a part of ourselves that we will never get back, and I fear our old ways of life and our peaceful world will soon be lost to the destroyed annals of our history. We are all one people, and one community now obligated to create a new future for those of us who remain while still holding on to the past, the planet, the world we hold dear to our hearts. Here on the Nexus we make our final stand for freedom, for equality, and for peace. We freely give our lives for those who gave their lives to save us in our darkest hour. Every sacrifice, however, takes with it yet another piece of our already fragile futures. At times there appears to be no end to this needless bloodshed, and at times it seems as though even our hope for a better tomorrow is meaningless. I know as well as any how much we have lost, how many friends and family members were left behind to the contagion, and how many brothers and sisters fall daily to the Dominion's tyranical conquest of the galaxy. But do not fret, my friends. For all the things we've lost, we have still so much left to gain! We are ageless. Our will to survive is yet unmatched. We have faced death itself and come out victorious. We have achieved the impossible and continue to raise the bar. We have supplied the Exiles with our irreplacable intelligence, wit and technology, and the know-how to win this war. Every day we are closer to curing the blight on our people. A new age is soon to come upon us! An age of prosperity and enginuity. But when this new age comes upon us, will we have any of our past left to push us into our new future? Together, as brothers and sisters in arms, our enclave will step into this new world, ready to take on whatever comes our way. Hand in hand we embrace our old ways and create new memories and re-write our history. Together, we rebuild what was lost, and make it greater. We will become a force that none will forget. We are the Mordesh. And we will '''win' this war.'' Welcome to Recidiva! We are a Mordesh-heavy guild dedicated to preservation of the species and its way of life on their new home on Nexus. Recidiva is not any single "theme" but rather a collection of separate lives that often clash haphazardly in both good and bad ways. When friends and enemies live and breathe under the same banner, anything can happen! If you're looking for a tight-knit, creative, active and friendly atmosphere for your mordesh to thrive in, look no further! We offer consistent and continuous roleplay, creative writing challenges, encouragement in headcanon discussion, two active discord channels (RP and OOC), and best of all? Space zombies. Loads of them. GUILD GOALS: - Encourage member creativity and helpfulness. - Harbor a a lore-abiding environment for all role players to thrive in. - Create regular events for all members to participate in. CONTACT INFORMATION: Guild Master: Doctor Leskov Officer: Eugene Novak, Lazarus Avismara Website: http://recidiva.enjin.com/ Tumblr: http://moardesh.tumblr.com Race Information: Mordesh Lore and Headcanon OUR RULES AND EXPECTATIONS: * We are all adults and you are expected to act like one even if you are not. * Players are expected to work out misunderstandings between each other first. If a resolution cannot be found, the guild master has the final say on who stays and who goes. * Passive-aggressive behavior will not fly here. If you are uncomfortable with something said within the guild, tell an officer and we’ll deal with it. We can’t stress enough that communication is key. * Treat your guild like your workspace. Politics and religion shall be treated with respect and spoken of sparingly. "Rape jokes" are not funny. * We want everyone to be comfortable with conversation within the guild, but we will not make unreasonable accommodations for extremely sensitive people. * We do not do handouts. Everything that is gotten within this guild is earned, and players are expected to be active and participating in the guild's roleplay to the best of their ability. * Recidiva is here to facilitate role play, but it is up to you to have the initiative to create it for yourself and participate. We are not responsible for nor required to break anyone's RP/social shyness. * ERP is to remain private. We are not here to tell consenting adults that they cannot ERP. We only ask that it remains in whispers, but don't forget to tell us how it went! Category:Guilds Category:Mordesh Category:Exile